1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network managing method and a network managing device for a wireless network system, and more particularly, to a network managing method and a network managing device capable of adaptively providing wireless services for user equipments in a wireless network system to provide a convenient network environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances in wireless communication technology, a portable wireless device, such as a notebook, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet, a smart phone, etc., has become an essential device for people in work or in life, and a user may simultaneously carry or use multiple potable wireless devices. Under such a condition, how to manage operations of the multiple portable wireless devices in a wireless network system becomes one of the industry goals.